Caged Mind
by WickedFireArcher
Summary: Something or someone is making Legolas injure is friends. Please read! elf-angst!
1. Mind Invaded

This is my first attempt at something other than a parody fanfic. so go easy on me, OK?

(Italics means telepathy or someone is empathising their words)

/ means someone's thoughts.

OK?

good!

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Summary: Legolas has a voice in his head.

Rating: T+. might change later.

I suck at summaries. And how do I get a beta?

Chapter One: Mind Invaded

"How far till we get to Rivendell?" asked Legolas.

"I dunno, a day, a day and a half?" answered Aragorn.

"For a ranger, you aren't good at...um...ranger stuff"

"Stupid Elf!"

"Smelly Human!"

"I, am not smelly!" exclaimed the ranger. "Wanna bet?" challenged Legolas. "OK. Maybe I smell a bit but you're still stupid!". Legolas shoved Aragorn who started to shove the prince back but slipped when the elf moved. "OW!". Legolas laughed. "That was not funny!" yelled Estel. "Yes it was" said the prince. "If I wasn't on the ground right now, I'd hit you!" Aragorn threatened. "No you wouldn't" Legolas threw a handful of dirt at the ranger. "I can't wait till we get back too Rivendell. I hope Elrond can fix my leg." said the elf, laying back down. Legolas's leg had been very badly broken when the pair had run into a band of orcs. "My father can fix anything." boasted Aragorn. "Except your brain" teased the prince.

"Shut up prissy elf!."

"Go to sleep human. I'll keep first watch."

"Knowing you you'll watch all night! Make sure you wake me." said Aragorn. "I won't." mumbled Legolas. "What was that?" asked Aragorn.

" I said sure." Legolas replied, " I'll wake you, now go to sleep". Aragorn lay down on the grass and watched the stars for a moment.

"Aren't they beautiful?" said the human. "The stars?" asked Legolas.

"Of course!" said the ranger. "The stars are always beautiful ,Estel. Why do you think the elves like them so much?" said the elf. "Oh, I thought they liked them because they were freaks." said Aragorn. Legolas hit his friend with his pack. "OW!" exclaimed Estel. "Go to sleep human." Legolas smiled evilly. "Whatever." answered the human, who then promptly fell asleep. Legolas smiled. There was no way he could go to sleep. His leg kept him awake.

_"Legolas."_

Legolas turned towards Estel. He was asleep.

_"Legolas."_

"Estel. Estel, did you hear that?" asked the prince. "Hear what?" asked the ranger, not quite awake. "Someone called my name." said the elf.

"Just your imagination. Go to sleep."

"I'm keeping watch."

"OK. Then _I'll_ go to sleep." And he did just that.

/It had to be my imagination/ thought Legolas. He fell asleep.

Legolas awoke suddenly. "About time." said Estel, who was putting his things away. "What time is it?" asked the prince. "Time to go." was Estel's answer. Legolas rolled his eyes. "I've packed most of your things. 'cept what you're lying on." said Estel. "Oh. Thanks." Legolas got up, using a tree to support himself. Estel picked up the last of Legolas's things and put them on his horse. "Ready to go?" asked the ranger. "Do I have a choice?" asked the elf.

"Nope."

Legolas sighed and got onto his horse with Aragorn's help. "I could've done that myself you know." said Legolas. "Yeah, well, we don't want you to injure your leg again." said Estel. Legolas sighed. They rode away from the campsite.

The day had been a peaceful one. Legolas was glad, but bored. Very bored.

_"Why?"_

Legolas whirled around. No one was there!

_"Hello. Can you here me elf?" _said a voice. No. 'Said' wasn't the right word. The voice sounded like it was in his head.

_"Yes. I'm in your pretty head, elf."_ If the voice had a face, he was sure it would be grinning. "What do you want?" snarled the elf. Aragorn turned around. "I was...uh...talking to myself." said Legolas. Aragorn stared suspiciously for a moment then turned away again.

/What do you want/ said Legolas, in his head.

_"You."_

/Why/

_"That would be telling now, wouldn't it?"_ said the voice.

/Leave me alone/

_"For now I will, but I'll be back, my prince." _And the voice said nothing else.

"Legolas!" yelled Aragorn, "We're here!". "Great." said Legolas, not sounding so great. Aragorn figured his friend's leg was hurting him and tried to cheer him up. "So, what prank shall we play on my idiotic brothers today?" he asked. "Idiotic are we?" said a voice from behind him. "They're right behind me aren't they?" said Aragorn.

Legolas smiled and nodded. "Hello Estel." said Elrohir. "Hi. Um...where's Elladan?" asked Aragorn. Someone jumped out of a tree behind Legolas and tapped the prince on the shoulder. "Hello Elladan." said the prince, without turning around. "What did you do to your leg?" asked Elladan.

"_I _didn't do anything to it. Orcs did."

"Oh really?"

"Really." said Legolas.

"Well, let's take you to Adar so he can fix you up." said Elrohir, as he helped Legolas off his horse.

Elrond heard familler footsteps heading towards his door. Just once, he wanted his sons ,and Legolas, to come back whole and not needing him to patch them up. Just once. The door opened. Elrond turned around to see Elladan and Aragorn supporting Legolas and Elrohir carrying all their luggage. "What do you have in these?", asked Elrohir, "An Oliphant?". "Just some odds an ends." smiled the ranger. "Aragorn, go find Glorfindel and you two," he guestered to the twins, "Get him cleaned up".

The twins helped Legolas into what was often called 'Legolas's Room'. Elladan went out and came back with Glorfindel, Aragorn and some bandages as well as other things. Elrond entered shortly after. He looked at the elven prince's leg. Under Elrond's careful instructions; Legolas was cleaned up. Glorfindel and Elrond left the room so the four friends could be alone. "Where's all my stuff?" asked Legolas, after a moment of silence. "Oh! I left them in Adar"s room!" exclaimed Elrohir and he rushed off to get them. "I better help him. I'm the one who made him carry it all." said the human and he followed his brother. Elladan closed the door. "So, you haven't told me what happened yet." said the remaining twin. The door opened. It was Elrohir and Aragorn with Legolas's things. Which, they promptly dropped on the floor. "It's lunchtime. Are either of you hungry?" asked Elrohir. He got a 'Yes!' from Aragorn and a 'no not really from' Legolas. "OK, we'll see you after." said Elrohir and all three left the room, with a starving Aragorn leading them.

_"Legolas."_ said a voice.

/Not you again/

_"Yes. Are you pleased to hear me?"._

/ No! Leave me alone/

_"I would, but I'm not going to. You're to valuable"._

Valuable? Get out of my head/

_"Someone's coming. Enjoy your free will while you can, elf. You won't have it for much longer." _whispered the voice. Legolas waited for it to continue but it didn't.

Legolas gave a sigh of relief. "Legolas?" said Elladan, who had just entered and closed the door behind him, "You must be bored up here, all by yourself".

/I'm not by myself/

"Are you sure you're not hungry?"

/He's here. Whoever he is/

"Legolas?" Elladan's concerned voice broke into Legolas's thoughts.

"What?"

"Are you OK?"

/NO/

"Yes. I'm fi-". Legolas didn't finish his sentence. He suddenly felt tired and closed his eyes.

"Legolas!"

_"Sleep tight, my prince."_

The prince sat back up, his eyes not quite focused.

"What?"

"You gave my a scare, mellon nin! I think I should get adar." said Elladan. Legolas stood up. "You don't need to do that." he said. The prince bent down, ignoring his leg, and picked a small dagger, fingering it. "I need a little revenge and excitement." said the prince walking towards Elladan. "ELROHIR!" shouted the twin, he pushed Legolas away. Legolas snarled and threw the dagger towards his friend's head...

A CLIFFE!

Please review! More chapters to come and we'll find out about the little voice in Legolas's head and there'll be more elf angst!

REVIEW!


	2. Silent Prison

NEW CHAPTER! YA'LL EXCITED!

ENJOY!

Chapter Two: Silent Prison

As the dagger flew towards his head, Elladan shielded his face with his arms. The dagger pierced through both and made a small red mark just above Elladan's left eye.

Legolas snarled again. "Legolas! What's wrong with you!" asked the twin, just as the door opened. It was Elrohir. He had sensed that something was wrong with Elladan and had ran towards Legolas's room. He was followed by Elrond and Aragorn. Everyone ran to Elladan, whose arms were still pinned together by the dagger. "Legolas!" yelled Elrond, his face red with anger. Legolas glared at the elf lord and collasped on the floor. Elrond lifted him onto his bed and sent Aragorn out for some leather straps. Once the ranger came back, he instructed him to put them on the prince. He left the room with Elladan in his arms. "Oh Legolas," said Aragorn softly, "What's wrong with you?". He followed his father's orders, took one look at his friend, then left the room.

/Where am I/

Everything was dark. Legolas suddenly relieased that his eyes were closed.

/Why are my eyes closed? What happened/

He opened his eyes, and found himself in his room, in Rivendell. And his arms, legs and neck, were held still by restraints.

/What/

He sensed another presence in the room.

/Elrond. Help me/

"You have a lot of explaining to do!" spat the elf lord.

/I don't understand! About what! Help/

Elrond stared at the young prince, wondering why he didn't answer. "Well! Aren't you going to answer me!" said Elrond. Legolas wanted to talk, but found that he wasn't able to.

/I can't talk! Help./

Elrond grew angrier and stormed out of the room. Legolas suddenly found that the restraints had loosened.

/Magic/

He lifted himself up and grabbed somethings.

/I can't stay here. Somethings wrong. Can't stay here/

He decided to wait until it was dark, then he would escape.

No one came that day. No food was delivered and no one visited. Legolas tied some sheets and cloths together, making a rope.

/No one must care about me. Or maybe they don't know/

He looked at the sky. It was enveloped in a dark, cold blanket.

/Now/

Legolas opened the balcony doors and tied the rope to the balcony. Then, putting a pack full of clothes and leftover food on his back, he started to climb down. The rope wasn't long enough, but it didn't matter. It wasn't far to the ground. He jumped and landed on the ground as easily as a cat. Then he ran. He ran as fast as he could and didn't look back.

_"Why are you running?"_

Legolas stopped.

/Leave me alone/

_"Sorry. Can't do that."_

/What's wrong with my voice/

_"I don't want you telling others about me. Plus, you were annoying me."_

/So you took away my voice/

_"I did much more than that. I took over your body and made you hurt your friend."_

/What/

The voice didn't answer. Legolas sank to the ground, lost in his thoughts. Had the voice told the truth? Did he hurt one of his friends?

/If I did, it would explain the mood Elrond was in/

He leaned against a tree.

/So tired/

He fell into a deep, elven sleep.

Elves slept with their eyes open. Unless they were in pain, unconscious and their mind as deeply troubled. Legolas's mind was deeply troubled. With his eyes gripped shut, he tossed and turned on the ground; stuck in a terrifying nightmare.

_He was in his room. Blood. Everywhere. There was a bow and arrow in his hand. The twins were on the floor. They were dead. Their eyes open; staring in horror, with Legolas's arrows deeply embedded in their chests. _

_/NO/_

_The door opened. Elrond and Aragorn entered. They stared in horror, as Legolas raised his bow and fired..._

Well? Good? Bad? I have terrible punctuation. Review! Tell me what you think!

I don't mind helpful critisim, but no flames.

They burn!


	3. Idenity Revealed

Well, I'm back! Yay!

Chapter 3: Identity Revealed

Legolas woke up, sweating and panting.

/No! Wait...just a dream/

He glanced around him.

/Just a dream/

_"More like a nightmare if you ask me."_

/Was it real/

_"Who knows? It could just be a dream or, it could be the future. No one knows."_

/Go away/

_"Can't do that. But, since you're so hell-bent on finding out what's going on, I'll let you stay awake next time. I promise."_

The voice said no more.

/No/

He grabbed his belongings.

/Where can I go? I should've brought my horse/

His leg pounded, silently reminding him of his injury.

/Mithrandir. He can help/

Legolas had been walking for days. He spotted a horse, tied to a tree with an old rope.

His master was relieving himself behind a large bush. The elf nimbly hopped onto the horse, cut the rope and rode off. The horse's master ran out from behind the bush, pulling up his pants. He yelled and cursed. Neither, of which, did very good. Legolas rode and rode until he saw the tower of Isenguard.

/Isenguard. Hope/

_"Boring."_

/Who asked you/

_"No one. I just wanted to annoy you."_

/Well you succeeded/

_"Yay!"_

He knocked on the door and waited.

_"Ooo! Wizards! I'm so scared."_ mocked the voice.

/You're so stupid/

_"Hmmph!"_

Saruman opened the door,"Legolas? What are you doing here?" he asked. Legolas never did like Saruman. He had a bad aura about him.

/Mithrandir/

"Legolas?"

Legolas suddenly remembered that the wizard couldn't read his mind and mimed writing. Saruman fetched him a quill and some paper. "Mithrandir." he wrote.

"Gandalf? He's in Gondor at the moment. Why?"

Legolas left the tower, leaving behind a very confused wizard.

/So bored/

Legolas, obviously, was bored. Then, he saw Gondor in the distance.

/Finally/

He headed towards the gate and handed them a piece of paper that said "Gandalf".

Legolas was allowed to enter and headed towards the top storey. As he approached the final storey, he spotted Gandalf walking out of the throne room. Legolas got off his horse and tapped the grey wizard on the shoulder.

"WHAT! Oh, it's only you Legolas." exclaimed the wizard.

/Only me? The steward must be in a bad mood/

"Legolas? What's the matter? Cat got your tounge?" teased Gandalf.

/Kind of/

Gandalf became troubled over the prince's lack of response. He sensed magic. Black magic. He studied the prince. His hair was a mess and his face was covered in dirt, as were his clothes. His eyes spoke volumes. They were filled with pain, sadness and fear.

"Come inside, Legolas." said the wizard softly. He led him into a nice, cosy room and told him to sit on the bed.

_"I'm ba-ack! Miss me? Of course you did! Remember my promise? Well, we're going to get out of here and you're going to help me."_ said the voice.

/Leave me alone/

Legolas felt strange. He could hear and see everything, but he couldn't move!

/What's going on? Gandalf/

His body stood up but he had no control over it. He ran out of the room. He heard Gandalf yelling and wanted to stop but couldn't.

/I'm a prisoner in my own body/

_"Fun, isn't it?"_

/Shut up/

The voice simply laughed. He/they approached a stable and left Gondor on the horse Legolas rode in on. Legolas blacked out, but his invader didn't.

_"Sleep well, swet prince. You'll need it."_

When Legolas woke up, he was in a cell. He guessed he was in a cave.

/I hate caves/

The cell door opened and an orc tied a chain to his neck. His hands were already bound. "The master want's to see you!" spat the orc and yanked the elf down a dark, dull hallway and into a throne room. A man sat on a black throne, clothed in dark, flowing robes. "Hi. Remember me?" said the tall, dark-haired man.

/That voice/

_"Yes." _

The man smiled. "Now, no doubt you're wondering a great many things.

/I want my voice back/

"Sorry. Not happening."

/Why do you want me/

"Why, to help me take over Middle Earth of course! And to get revenge on Rivendell and Mirkwood for taking me here and surrounding it with magic. I can't leave you know. But my mind can." said the man.

/So you used mind control/

"Kind of. I'm a great sorcerer you know. I'm very gifted. I used a variety of spells. Each one better than the one it followed."

/Who are you/

The question had been bothering him for some time.

"I am known as Kaltor. Lord, Katlor. But you can call me M'Lord, Sir or Master." smiled the man.

/I'll call you nothing/

Kaltor laughed. He stood up and started muttering some strange words and lifted his staff. Darkness surrounded Legolas and he knew no more.

What do you think? Not my best chapter. My favourite's the first chapter. So, am I better at comedy or angst/adventure/whatever?

My other stories include:

Fellowship of the Shrinks

Fellowship of the Parodies

and...

Lord of the Rings the Musical. (my favourite)


	4. All that Jazz

The next few chapters concerntrate mainly on Aragorn and the twins. I might even add in Thranduil! Please tell me if I have any spelling or punctuation mistakes.

Chapter 4: All that Jazz

It was night in Rivendell. Voices could be heard in great halls; telling stories. Little children stared at stars in wonder. For most; it had been ordinary day. Not for Aragorn. He leaned against the balcony fence and stared into the distance. Legolas had been missing for two weeks. Everyone was worried.

FLASHBACK-

Elrond sat in his room. 'It's time to check on Legolas.' he thought. He went to the kitchens and came out with two slices of bread, an apple and a glass of water. He headed for the prince's room. The prince had been by himself all yesterday afternoon. He opened the door to find an empty room...

When Aragorn had heard the news of his friend's disappearence, his heart had skipped a beat. First he hurt Elladan and then he ran away. What could be wrong with him?

He gazed at the moon. Hooves pounded the ground. Aragorn was drawn out of his thoughts by curiosity. 'Who'd be out at this time of the night?' he wondered. He went downstairs to meet the rider. It was Mithrandir! "Gandalf! What are you doing here?" asked the ranger. "I must speak to Elrond. Immediately !" was the wizard's answer.

"He's in his room."

"Show me."

Aragorn led the grey wizard to his father's room. "Father?" He knocked on the door.

"Come in."

They entered the Elf Lord's room. "Adar? Mithrandir's here." said Aragorn. "What? Oh, Gandalf. How are you?" asked Elrond. "I'm well. I came to talk to you about Legolas." said the wizard. "LEGOLAS!" said the elf lord and the ranger at the same time. "Yes." The wizard was confused. "You've seen him?" asked Estel.

"Yes. About two days ago."

"Where?"

"Gondor." said Mithrandir. "What was he doing there?" asked Elrond. "He came to see me, I think. He ran off a little while later. I don't know why." said Gandalf. "He had been acting strangely while he was here. He tried to kill Elladan!" said the elf lord. This time, it was Gandalf's turn to be surprised. "I knew something was wrong! I sensed black magic around him, you know." "Black magic!" Elrond exclaimed, "That would explain a lot. Did he talk to you?". "No. But he was scared. I could see it in his eyes." said Gandalf. "Do you know where he was headed?" asked Aragorn.

"No. But I know the direction in which he went.I followed him for a bit, but I soon lost sight of him."

"I'll get a map." said the ranger and exited the room.

He headed to his room, but someone nearby called his name. "Aragorn!" the voice cried weakly. It was one of the twins at the bottom of the stairs. Judging by the bandages on his arms, it had to be Elladan.

"Elladan! Are you all right?" The injured elf was lying at the bottom of the stairs; unable to get up. "No." he said, "I can't get up." Aragorn helped him to his feet.

"Hannon le."

"No problem."

"Where were you headed?" Elladan asked. "Up." said Estel. "Oh." Aragorn started to walk up the stairs, then remembered Legolas. "Hey! Guess what? Gandalf's seen Legolas!" informed Aragorn. "Really!" Elladan exclaimed. Despite the fact that the prince had tried to kill him; the twin was still worried.

"Where?"

"In Gondor. But he ran away, I'm going to get a map so Gandalf can show us which way he headed." said the ranger.

"Where's Mithrandir?"

"Adar's room" Aragorn went back up the stairs.

When Estel got back to his father's room his brothers were already there. "Here's the map." Aragorn presented it to the wizard. "There. "said Gandalf. He had pointed to a small forest. "But there's nothing there. Just trees." said Elrohir. "Ah, but that's where you're wrong. There is a small, black tower. I hope I'm wrong, but that's where I think Legolas headed to." said Mithrandir. "Why do you hope you're wrong?" asked Estel. Gandalf looked at Elrond, then at his hands. "About fifty years ago, we banished a young sorcerer there. He was very gifted at doing things with his mind." said Gandalf. "Like telepathy?" asked Elladan. "Much more than that," said Elrond, "He could control people's minds. Make them see things that weren't there or hear things that didn't exist. As well as these, he had the normal powers of a dark sorcerer. I haven't heard of him for a while; he must've been biding his time." "But why does he want Legolas?" asked Elladan. "Thranduil helped us. In fact, he's the one who had the brillant idea of putting him there." said Elrond. "But couldn't he escape?" asked Aragorn. "It's surrounded by a force field. He can't get out but other's can." said Gandalf. "Have you told Thranduil?" asked Elrohir.

"He's out hunting; I couldn't find him anywhere."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go to Mirkwood!" said Aragorn. "Very well. Pack your things, if you're coming, Estel" said Elrond. "You bet I'm coming!" exclaimed the ranger. Elrond smiled. "We're coming too!" said the twins. "No you're not. Especially not you Elladan. Your arms aren't healed yet. And you know why. You fell off your horse, remember?" said Elrond. "We'll follow you if you don't let us!" said the twins, stubbornly. Elrond threw up his hands in defeat, "Fine! Get your stuff". The twins grinned and ran off.

Deep in the cavern's off a black tower, a new servant was being fitted for clothes. Lord Kaltor circled his latest slave. "Hmmm. What do you have in black?" he asked his personel tailor. "Black tunics, black leggings and pants. Black anything really." said the tailor. "Hmmm. I want those and those, oh, and those." Lord Kaltor picked what he wanted and the other servants took the new slave to get changed. "Welcome to the family, my prince."

Well? Is it good? Do you hate it? What should the 'new slave' wear? Should he have chains on his neck or hands? Or be able to walk freely around the tower? I'll be very grateful for any ideas!

REVIEW! sweet readers...

oh, by the way, i need a name for the slave. If you think you know who the slave is and would like to tell a name that might be good, review! Remember not an elven name. a slave name or orc.


	5. Turrock

HI! I'm ba-ack! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 5: Turrock

Aragorn adjusted the saddle on his horse. They were on their way to Mirkwood; Legolas's home. Aragorn wondered what Thranduil's reaction would be. He would probably yell and ask when did this happen and so on. He hopped back on his horse.

Mirkwood was approaching.

The new slave was dressed all in black. He wore a black tunic, a belt made of black cloth, a black bandana and black leggings. All black and no shoes. The clothes made his face look pale. His long, blonde hair was tied in a pony tail, at his back, with an old rope. His head was bowed; as he knelt before his new master. "Now slave, you don't remember much do you?" asked his master. "No. I remember nothing my lord." said the slave.

"What about your name?"

"I wasn't aware I had a name." said the slave quietly. "Hmmm. I'll give you a new name. Now, what should I call you?" The man pondered this thought for awhile.

"Are we there yet?" asked Elladan. "NO! For the tenth time!" exclaimed Glorfindel. Aragorn grinned. It was always fun to annoy Glorfindel. He remembered that just three months ago, he, his brothers and Legolas, had painted Glorfindel's face blue and put flower's in his hair. Needless to say; they were in big trouble that evening. Elladan decided to annoy his father. "Adar? Are we there now?" he said. "Yes, actually, we are." said Elrond. Elladan widened his eyes. He'd hoped his father would get angry. But, there it was. Mirkwood. A tall gate was towering above them. They approached the guards. As soon as the guards saw them, they allowed them in. They glanced warily at the twins. They, even in Mirkwood, were known for their antics. The twins grinned evilly at the guards as they passed them by. When they entered the throne room, they found the king pacing. Back and forth. Back and forth. He looked up and saw them watching him. "Elrond! My old friend! What are you doing here!" asked Thranduil. He desperately hoped they had found his son. "Sit down, Thranduil." said Elrond. For the next half hour, Elrond told the king what had happened and where they thought Legolas might be. "What!" yelled the king, "When did this happen!"

"At least a month ago." said Elrond. "You're saying, he might be at that...that FREAK'S! place?" said Thranduil. "I'm not saying he is; but it's a posibility." said Elrond. "If I find out that he's done something to my son, I'll...I'LL" He didn't finish his threat and put his head in his hands. "We'll find him," reassured Aragorn, "We'll find him."

After some careful consideration, Thranduil decided that they should head to the black tower and launch an attack or something of the sort. "An attack? Are you sure?" asked Elrohir. "Well, not a real one. At least not until we get Legolas out; if he's there." said Thranduil, as he shivered at the thought. They got ready. No matter what Elrond said, he couldn't get Elladan to stay at the palace. He wanted to kick some sorcerer's arse for what he'd done to his friend. "How long will it take to get there?" asked Elrohir. "Hmm. About a day." said Gandalf. "Is everyone one ready?" asked Thranduil, to his army (It was only a small army really). Everyone set off. They rode through dark forests and gruesome swamps. Eventually, when it was dark, they stopped. "The horses needed a rest; they've been walking all day. "We'll rest here tonight." Thranduil ordered. Aragorn lay on the ground. If that sorcerer had done something to his friend, he'd kill him! Legolas had done nothing to deserve this. He just hoped that they were wrong and that his friend wasn't at the black tower. He drifted off to sleep.

"Master" grunted an orc, "Some elves are approaching the tower." "How long till they get here?" asked Kaltor. "They'll be here t'morrow, master." said the orc. The orc left. Lord Kaltor smiled. So, they were trying to rescue the prince. Good luck.

When Aragorn opened his eyes next; he was blinded! He covered his eyes with his arm as he sat up. "What time is it?" he asked, groggily. "About seven forty." said Elladan. "We are about to leave." said Elrohir. He was telling the truth; they were. Estel got onto his horse and waited. The company continued their journey to the tower. As the hours passed them by, Aragorn noticed a small black spire up ahead. He wasn't the only one. "We're approaching the tower!" yelled someone at the front. It was big, but small compared to, say, the tower of Isenguard. It was all black. They dismounted and fetched their weapons. "Adar, is Legolas in there?" asked Elrohir. "I hope not." said the elf lord. There were murmers of agreement. A small door nearby opened. It was an orc. Bows were raised, but the orc didn't flinch. "My master's been expecting you. Only the king, the elf lord of Riv'ndell and the prince's friends, may enter."said the orc. "Very well." said Thranduil and they followed the orc inside. It was very dark inside the tower. And it stank. Aragorn wrinkled his nose. There was a throne room up ahead, with a man sitting on the throne. He stood up, and welcomed them. "Welcome, it's so nice to see you all.' he said. They glared at him. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" he asked with a grin. "Where's my son!" demended Thranduil. "Your son? Oh, yes. Legolas, isn't it?" He didn't wait for an answer, "We'll, he joined our lovely family here. Didn't he Tugrat?" The orc nodded, grinning. "Why don't you fetch Turrock?" said Kaltor. The orc bowed and left the room. "Who's Turrock?" asked Elrohir. "Never you mind. Now, what do you want to know about the prince of Mirkwood?" asked the man. "Where is he and what have you done to him!" yelled Thranduil. "Nothing! I'm shocked and appalled. The prince came here out of his own free will. Oh, here's Tur now" said Kaltor, grinning evilly. They all turned as Tugrat brought someone to Kaltor. "Here he is master." said Tugrat. The figure, all in black, knelt and bowed with his head touching the floor. "Arise Turrock. Let our honored guests see your face." Turrock turned to face the 'honored guests'. It was Legolas.

Short chapter. Let me guess. You all saw that one coming? Oh, well, there'll be more surprises in store, so don't worry. Review


End file.
